I'm Your Stalker!
by narwhal227
Summary: Zhang Yixing, namja yang sedang kasmaran oleh namja bak malaikat. Apakah dia berhasil dalam cintanya? SULAY/SUHO-GIFT FF.
1. PROLOG

I'm Your Stalker!

.

HaRin EXOtic

.

Pair: SuLay, Slight TaoRis and other.

.

Rated T

.

Genre: Romance,Drama

.

I'm back for the prolog :D No comment for this FF ._.v

* * *

Derap kaki tidak berbunyi terus mengintrupsi, kadang berjingkat pelan, mengikuti sosok sempurna bak malaikat itu. Kadang sosok itu menoleh, membuat aku harus berhenti dan bersembunyi. untuk menghindari tatapannya.

.

Aku benar-benar terpesona olehnya. Pertama kali kita bertemu,tatapan matanya yang teduh telah menarikku ke dalam pesonanya. Dimabuk oleh cinta, itu yang kurasakan.

_'Gwenchana?'_

_'Ah.. ne. Kamsahamnida.'_

.

Posturnya tegap, wajahnya bagaikan malaikat, suaranya yang indah. Tanpa kusadari, pipiku sudah memerah dengan hebat.

_'Kau lagi. Namamu Yixing kan? salam kenal. Namaku Kim Joonmyeon. Panggil saja Suho.'_

_'Ne. Bangapta, Su-su-Suho-ssi.'_

_'Hahaha. Tidak usah canggung seperti itu.'_

_._

Hari spesial itu tiba, aku tidak melewatkan hari ini. Sekotak coklat dan surat untukmu.

_'Saranghae.'_

_'Mianhae, Yixing. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu.'_

_'Wae?_

_'...'_

_._

Aku seorang gay dan stalker tidak berguna memang tidak sebanding denganmu. Tetapi, menghilangkan perasaan bukanlah semudah membalikkan telapak perasaan itu mulai membesar setiap detik aku memikirkanmu.

.

Jadi, aku adalah Zhang Yixing, seorang stalker Kim Joonmyeon, jatuh hati kepadanya. Maukah menjadi namjachinguku? Saranghae, nae_ Suho._...

**TBC/END**

**Balik lagi bawa prolog FF. PENDEK BANGET. HAHAHA.**

**AKHIRNYAAA EXO COMEBACK *heboh* semoga malem ini cepet rilis teasernya. Amin. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm Your Stalker!**

**Chap 1**

* * *

Namja itu terus berjalan memanggul ransel aqua miliknya, berjalan memasuki EXOPlanet HighSchool.

Namja itu bernama Kim Joonmyeon, atau biasa dikenal Suho. Ia adalah Wakil Ketua Osis, biarpun masih berumur 17 tahun. Wajar saja karena dirinya adalah murid berprestasi.

"Jun Ma Hao!" sapa namja berambut hitam dan bermata panda berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan riang.

"Hei, Tao." kata Suho. "Jun-Myun-Hyung. Bukan Jun-Ma-Hao."

"Jun... Mya~n,Hao." eja namja imut itu agak kesulitan.

"Bukan begitu. Myun. M,Yu,N." ajar Suho.

"Sulit, ge." kata namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau harus belajar pelafan Korea lebih banyak lagi, Huang Zi Tao." kata Suho mengusak rambut namja itu.

Huang Zi Tao adalah sepupu jauh Suho kelahiran China, berumur 15 tahun. Tao baru pindah ke Korea jadi pelafalan Koreanya hancur lebur.

BRUGH

Sebuah suara benturan kulit dengan tembok mengintrupsi mereka. Suho menoleh.

"Mian, Tao. Sepertinya kau harus ke kelas sendiri, tak apa?" tanya Suho.

"Gwenchana ge." jawab Tao.

"Xie-Xie. Gege berjanji akan mentraktirmu hari ini." Suho berlari meninggalkan Tao. Suho berlari, menajamkan pendengarannya.

'Hikss.. Tolong... jebal.. Hikss..' Suho tersentak. Ia berjalan pelan menuju gang kecil. Suara itu makin membesar tiap langkah Suho mendekati. Memang benar, ada namja berambut cokelat karamel, sedang dikepung oleh sekelompok preman, bajunya kusut dan wajahnya penuh air mata.

"Anak cengeng. Berikan uangmu pada kami atau dipastikan kau tidak selamat." ancam namja preman itu.

"Aku hikss.. tidak punya uang... hikss.." katanya lirih, sesenggukan.

"Gotjimal." namja itu merebut kasar tas selempang kumal namja itu.

"Jangan!" pekik namja itu.

SRET

PLAK

Tas itu terjatuh begitu saja. Suho kini telah menampar tangan namja itu dengan keras.

"Mianhae," kata Suho. "Tetapi kau telah melakukan tindakan berbahaya."

"Dasar bocah tengil, berani kau mengaturku." cibir namja itu. Ia mengarahkan dagunya kepada Suho.

"Urusi dia." perintahnya kepada anak buahnya. Suho tersenyum manis.

BRAAAK GEDEBUK PLETAAK KROMPYAANG (?)

Sekumpulan preman itu ambruk. Suho tetap tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Taozi." kata Suho. Tao tersenyum innocent.

"Gwenchana ge." katanya polos. "Aku pergi dulu,bel kelasku sudah bunyi."

"Gwenchana?" tanya Suho cemas terhadap namja itu, dia masih menunduk. Suho mengarahkan tangannya ke dagu namja itu, mengangkatnya membuat mereka bertatapan.

"Ah.. Ne. Kamsahamnida." namja itu membungkuk sopan, kemudian kabur begitu saja. Suho menatap namja itu bingung, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aneh." gumamnya, kemudian berlari menuju sekolahnya karena menyadari dia sudah terlambat =,="

-0-

Namja manis itu tampak tersenyum cerah. Sebuket bunga diletakkannya di sebuah makam kuno yang terlihat sederhana.

"Eomma~ apa aku sakit jantung? kenapa dadaku berdebar~" namja manis berdimple itu menumpukan dagunya ke tangan kanan, pipinya merona dan matanya menerawang.

"Hei, Yixing. Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang namja satunya yang tidak kalah manis.

"Luhannie-ge! tumben ada di sini." namja itu tampak terkejut.

"Tentu saja, Zhang Yixing. Sudah jarang aku ke sini," cetus namja itu, berjongkok disamping namja berdimple itu, dan merapikan pakaian namja berdimple yang kotor dan penuh jejak tanah.

"Pakaianmu kusut, kau ditindas lagi?" ucapnya prihatin.

Namja berdimple yang bernama Zhang Yixing atau Lay mendesah berat, mengangguk. Fisik dan batinnya sangat lelah, pikirannya penat.

"Sulit rasanya menjadi anak tiri yatim piatu." lirih Lay. Namja manis itu ikut terdiam.

Puk

"Tenanglah. Selama aku ada... kau aman.. sebagai dongsaengku." kata namja manis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Ne. Gomawo Luhannie-ge." kata Lay riang.

"Cheonma. Apa yang tidak buat dongsaengku tersayang." kemudian ia Luhan adalah nama lengkapnya-dengan panggilan Luhan. Luhan adalah kakak tiri Lay, appa Luhan menikahi eomma Lay. Umurnya 18 tahun, tidak sebanding dengan wajahnya yang menampakkan kalau dia adalah bocah kecil nan polos. Dibalik sosoknya ia adalah tipikal namja yang lembut, ramah dan penyayang.

"Ah, aku lupa. Hari ini ada kelas!" pekik Lay.

"Tidak usah." Luhan mencegat Lay. "Temani aku? jebaa~al?"

Lay menghela nafas-kalah. "Kau selalu menang dalam aegyo, Luhan-ge." Lay membuka tas selempangnya, mengeluarkan gantungan kunci berbentuk kepala unicorn dengan tanduk tetesan air (search simbol Sulay kalo mau liat).

"Ini.. peninggalan appa kan?" tanya Lay pelan. Luhan mengangguk.

'Kenapa simbolnya aneh sekali?' batin Lay dalam hati.

DRRT DRRT

"Yeoboseyo." Lay mengangkat ponselnya.

_'Zhang Yixing, kau dapat pekerjaan baru, yaitu menjadi seorang stalker. Kumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.'_ perintah suara diseberang telepon. Lay menelan salivanya susah payah. Menjadi.. seorang stalker? Itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah untuknya.

Ya, memang Lay dan Luhan bekerja keras untuk penghasilan satu-satunya mereka- yah jangan lupakan mereka yatim piatu.

"Arra. Akan kucoba. Fotonya?" balas Lay.

'_Akan kukurim di depan rumahmu.'_ kata namja itu.

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida." Lay menutup ponselnya, bersamaan dengan Luhan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hm?" Lay menoleh.

"Ada kiriman dari sajangnim," Luhan menyerahkan amplop kecil. Lay menerimanya lalu dibukanya amplop itu.

Lay membeku. "Ti-tidak salah kirim?"

"Tidak kok." kata Luhan. "Cek saja alamatnya."

'AKU HARUS MEN-STALKER ORANG YANG MENOLONGKU?!' jerit Lay dalam hati.

Poor Lay.

-0-

Saat itulah Suho merasa firasat buruk, bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ada apa, ge?" tanya Tao menggigit strawberrynya, kini mereka berada di kantin.

"Hanya... firasat buruk." jawab Suho.

"Oh iya.. gege," panggil Tao.

"Mworago?"

"Apakah hari ini ada rapat?" tanya Tao antusias. Suho menggeleng. Tao menhela napas.

"Waeyo? bukankah kamu senang kalau tidak adar rapat?" ucap Suho.

"Ani, hanya aja aku merasa berdebar dan senang kalau dekat sama Kris sun-uupss!" Tao membekap mulutnya yang seenaknya berbicara. Suho menatap Tao kaget.

"Kau... suka sama Kris-hyung?" Suho menatap Tao tajam.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengangguk pelaaaaan sekali.

"Tapi Kris-hyung itu kan NAMJA! dan kau sendiri juga NAMJA!" Suho gemas, menahan diri untuk tidak menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Tao saking kesalnya dia.

Ya, benar. Suho masih straight,di paling jijik dengan yang namanya YAOI atau YURI. Dia sendiri menyukai sunbaenya, yaitu Tiffanny.

"Hiks.." Tao mengeluarkan isakkan kecil.

"WHA- Iya deh, Tao. Gege ijinkan." kata Suho pasrah. Beginilah susahnya punya saudara cengeng.

Seketika mata Tao menjadi berbinar.

"Asyii~ik gege baik deh! Selamat menunggu nanti di gerbang sekolah! Muaaach~" Ia ngacir ke kelas Kris.

Suho menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Begitu bertemu nanti, kubakar Guccimu."

SREK

KLONTANG

"Hmm~?" Suho menoleh. Didapatinya Lay sedang meringis pelan, menatapi kaleng penyok yang ditendangnya.

"Kau lagi." kata Suho. "Aku Joonmyeon, panggil saja Suho. Kau siapa?"

"A-a-aku Yixing." Lay tergagap, tangannya terjulur membalas jabatan tangan Suho. Misi stalkernya yang pertama hancur. Semua hanya gara-gara kecerobohannya menendang kaleng? Cih, konyol sekali.

"Salam kenal. Kau murid sini? kelas berapa?" tanya Suho.

"Ke-ke-kelas 2-B SHS. Sa-salam kenal Su-Su-Suho-ssi." Lay menundukkan kepalanya

"Hahaha, tidak perlu canggung seperti itu. Panggil saja Suho, aku kelas 2-A SHS," Suho tertawa kecil.

"Mulai sekarang, kita menjadi teman, ne? aku pamit dulu," kata Suho.

NYUUT

Dada Lay terasa nyeri saat itu juga.

'Menjadi seorang 'teman'? tidak bisakah lebih?' tanyanya menatap sendu punggung Suho yang berjalan. Sedetik kemudian, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak, aku tidak boleh terlarut oleh perasaanku sendiri. Aku harus mengutamakan pekerjaan! Hwaiting!' Lay menyemangati dirinya sendiri, kemudian berlari ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

Demikian begitu, dimulailah hari-hari Lay menjadi seorang stalker.

-0-

**1 WEEK LATER**

"Aku pulang!" Lay membuka pintu di sebuah apartemen sederhana, meletakkan sepatunya di rak. Apartemennya bisa dibilang kecil, karena begitu masuk sudah sampai ruang utama dengan sofa empuk, dua kamar yang lumayan kecil tapi sederhana, tentu saja disertai dengan dapur yang memuat dua orang, disampingnya kamar mandi.

"Lay? sudah pulang? bagaimana pekerjaan stalkermu?" tanya Luhan.

"Lumayan," jawab Lay pendek.

"Aku beli jjajangmyeon. Hangatkan sana," perintah Luhan. Lay menaruh tas selempang kumalnya.

"Aku yang disuruh?" tanya Lay.

"Bukan, setan. Ya kamu! siapa lagi? sepat sana!" seru (baca: usir) Luhan.

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jahat!"

Lay memasuki dapur, membuka kantung plastik berisi jjajangmyeon. Ia memindahkan itu di piring, lalu membuka microwave.

"Luhan-ge!" seru Lay.

"Apaa~?" sahut Luhan.

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan Caramel Latte untuk kita berdua? ambil saja di kulkas mini." pinta Lay, tangannya masih aktif memindahkan piring dan memijat tombol microwave.

"Nee~"

Ting!

"Sudah jadi, ayo kita makan~"

"Selamat makaaa~n!"

-0-

Sore yang cerah, Suho sedang membaca komik kesukaannya, hingga akhirnya kegiatannya terganggu oleh ketukan pintu.

"Masuk saja!" teriak Suho malas.

"Gege? boleh aku numpang baca komik?" kepala Tao menyembul dari pintu.

"Ya, sana," Suho menyahut. Tao mengambil komik dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa Suho.

"Gege, sekarang kau dekat dengan namja berambut cokelat karamel kan?" tanya Tao.

"Ne. Waeyo?" tanya Suho menurunkan komiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Tao.

"Kau nembak Kris?" kata Suho tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" Suho menatap Tao nakal. Seketika wajah Tao berubah menjadi merah, menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"Aah, gege! jangan menggodaku! Tapi kami memang sudah jadian.." Tao mengecilkan suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

"Apa? sudah jadian? Baby Panda ini sudah dewasa rupanya..." sindir Suho.

"YA! GEGE! Ngomong-ngomong gege masih... 'Suka' Tiffanny noona?" Tao mengecilkan suaranya. Suho menatap Tao, percikkan marah sedikit menutupi matanya.

"Bukan suka, Tao, tapi 'Cinta'." ralat Suho dengan nada datar.

"Tapi.. ada gosip kalau.." Tao makin mengecilkan suaranya.

"STOP! Jangan bicarakan itu lagi dan keluar dari kamarku, Tao." kata Suho tegas. Tao menahan tangisnya, mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dengan gontai. Tak sadarkah mereka ada seseorang yang mengintip dibalik jendela Suho?

Dialah Lay, MELIHAT semuanya. Tetapi tidak dapat MENDENGARNYA *gubrak*.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Lay tidak mengerti. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah Suho.

-0-

"Hem... Kim Joonmyeon, atau Suho... Lahir tanggal 22 Mei tahun 1990. Selain itu... Hm... Hobinya... Tingginya..." Begitulah Lay, sibuk menulis data pribadi Suho dengan bayaran cukup menggiurkan.

"Sibuk sekali." sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"HYAA!" Lay menjerit kaget.

"Luhan-ge, jangan bikin jantungan." Lay mengelus dadanya. Luhan tersenyum innocent.

"Kau jadi stalker? enaknya... aku juga mau." Luhan berdecak.

"ENAK APANYA!" teriak Lay, muncrat.

"Enak dong. Bukankah kau mengetahui data orang yang kau sukai, hmm?" goda Luhan menatap Lay -you-know-what-.

BLUSH

"A-A-Apa? jangan mengada-ngada!" Lay gagap ala Aziz Gagap *plak*

"Benar kaaa~n?" tanya Luhan nakal.

"APA SIH!" teriak Lay, kemudian berlari menjauhi Luhan, datang lagi untuk mengambil bukunya dan lari lagi *gubrak.*

Luhan terkekeh. "Reaksinya mudah ditebak."

-0-

Tap tap tap

Suho pulang sekolah, sekarang sudah jam 16.00, Suho baru pulang karena rapat, belakangan ini Tao menjauhinya karena insiden kemarin. Tentu saja Lay mengikutinya sebagai stalker.

Entah nalurinya yang terlalu tajam atau Lay yang ceroboh, Suho merasakan dirinya merinding dan diikuti oleh seseorang, beberapa kali ia menoleh kebelakang dan mengatakan 'Halo' 'Ada siapa disana' 'Selamat sore' 'Berhenti' tetapi tidak ada balasan. Sunyi. Kadang Suho juga mendengar langkah kaki berjingkat oleh pendengarannya yang cukup tajam, bisa juga bunyi besi yang saling bertubrukan seperti, 'Ting!'

"Ya!" Suho berteriak, berjalan menuju tepat Lay bersembunyi di tembok kecil. Lay tercegang.

"Eottokhae? eottokhae?" bisiknya gelisah. Hancur sudah jalinannya bersama Suho bila itu makin mendekat, Lay merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, matanya menutup pasrah.

"Joonmyeon-ah!" terdengar suara bass. Lay membuka matanya. Kini Suho sedang berdiri TEPAT di depan tembok tempat ia bersembunyi, berbicara dengan namja berambut pirang yang Lay yakini itu Kris.

Sedikit saja Suho menoleh, Lay yakin Suho akan menyadari dia berada di sini.

"Ayo kita pulang, Joonmyeon-ah." ajak Kris. Suho mengangguk, kemudian berjalan pulang. Lay menghela nafas lega. Ia kembali mengikuti Suho. Kampuang nun jauh di mato *eh salah* Nun jauh disana,

JEPRET

Sebuah namja beraksi menggunakan kamera, menciptakan sinar samar memotret aksi Lay yang sedang menstalker Suho.

"Zhang Yixing... Kau pemuda yang menarik." gumamnya, kemudian berbalik.

"Joonmyeon-ah, kenapa Taozi? dia hari ini tidak menemuiku padahal hari in ada rapat." celetuk Kris. Suho meneguk liurnya.

"Anu.. itu... kita bertengkar hyung." jawab Suho.

"Bertengkar karena..?" tanya Kris.

"Tao membicarakan Tiffanny-noona, yeoja yang aku suka."

"Pfft. Hahaha~!" tawa Kris meledak.

"Bertengkar karena yeoja yang disukai." gumam Kris.

"Bukankah Tiffanny sudah digosipkan pacaran dengan Taeyeon?" tanya Kris.

"Justru itu." kata Suho.

"Konyol. Taozi adalah anak yang polos, jadi dia selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa dipikirkannya. Maafkanlah dia." kata Kris.

"Baik. aku akan menembak Tiffanny-noona besok." jawab Suho.

"Apa hubungannya." kata Kris dongkol.

"Tidak ada. Hehe."

-0-

Lay menghela nafas. Besok ulang tahun Suho, tanggal 22 Mei. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Perasaan cinta ini mulai membesar tiap ia memandang Suho.

"Hei, Lay. Aku membeli dua batang cokelat. Berniat untuk memakannya?" tanya Luhan.

"Oke. Gomawo." Lay mengambil cokelat itu dan melesat kedapur untuk membuat truffle, hadiah ulang tahun Suho.

Selesai juga akhirnya. Lay menautkan jari-jarinya.

"Semoga Suho menerima perasaanku."

-0-

Suho memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku pulaang~!"

GREP

Tubuh Suho ditubruk dan dippeluk oleh seseorang, Suho sangat yakin dia adalah Tao.

"Gege, maafkan aku?" tanyanya berkaca-kaca.

"Oke, aku sudah memikirkannya. Maafkan aku juga terlalu keras untukmu." Suho mengelus rambut Tao.

"Yeiy~ gege paling baik." Tao memeluk Suho. Suho terkekeh.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang manis untuk SuLay~

-0-

Esoknya, matahari sudah mulai menyingsing. Suho tampak berjalan, tetapi dicegat seseorang.

"Kau sedang akrab dengan Zhang Yixing kan?" tanya namja itu.

"Iya, benar. Wae?" tanya Suho.

"Dia men-stalkermu. Lihat foto ini." kata namja itu. Terdapat foto polaroid Lay sedang membuntuti Suho. Suho menatap tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Ia bukan namja seperti ini." kata Suho.

"Ini bukan rekayasa. Silakan tanya orangnya sendiri." namja itu menyeringai.

".." Suho terdiam. "Aku ambil ini semua." kata Suho menyambar foto polaroid itu, kemudian berjalan pergi.

-0-

"Suho-hyung. aku ingin bicara," kata Lay.

"Baik. Ada apa?" jawab Suho.

"Anu... Saranghae, Suho-hyung!" Lay sedikit berteriak dan menyerahkan sekotak truffle bikinan dirinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, Yixing." jawab Suho datar.

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. "Wae?"

"... Aku bukan gay menjijikkan sepertimu. Kau sudah menstalkerku sesuai dengan foto ini," Suho menyodorkan foto polaroid itu kepada Lay. Lay terkejut. Siapayang memotretnya?

"Aku punya permintaan, Suho-hyung." kata Lay, air matanya mengucur keluar.

"Apa?" tanya Suho dingin.

"Bolehkan kita tetap berteman?" tanya Lay terisak.

"... Boleh." kemudian Suho meninggalkan Lay yang jatuh terduduk, kotak truffle itu dicengkramnya, melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

-0-

"Jadi, noona?" Suho menatap Tiffanny penuh harap. Tiffanny menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah pacaran dengan Taeyeon. Jadi aku tidak bisa menerimamu, mianhae." Tiffanny meninggalkan Suho, sama persis dengan kejadian Lay menembak Suho.

Suho mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Aish!" dengusnya, berjalan menuju atap.

-0-

Lay berjalan menuju atap, mungkin langit biru dapat menenangkan hatinya yang sesak. Sampai di pintu atap, Lay terkejut. Suho tampak duduk di bangku sana...

.

.

Meneteskan air matanya. Ia menyadari keberadaan Lay, kemudian menghapus air matanya. Lay berjalan pelan menuju samping Suho.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Lay.

"Boleh." jawab Suho. "Menurutmu, saat apa, langit ditatap?"

"Eh?" gumam Lay pelan. "Saat memeriksa cuaca? kalau hyung?"

"Saat meneteskan air mata." jawab Suho tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sedang ditolak, entah kenapa rasanya tidak sesak, berkat langit biru itu," Suho memejamkan matanya.

Tess

Air mata Lay terjatuh. Sesak rasanya, mengetahui Suho menyukai orang lain.

"Hikss... benar katamu... aku hanya gay menjijikkan... hikss.." Lay terisak. Tangannya mengusap air matanya. Tangan Suho terulur, menyentuh dagu Lay.

CHUU

Suho mencium bibir Lay lembut, penuh perasaan cinta dan sedikit asin.

"Mianhae.. sebenarnya aku sudah berdebar sejak kau menyatakan cinta. Tetapi... hatiku tetap menegaskan kalau aku mencintai Tiffanny noona.. Sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu.. Aku menangis karena menyesali kebodohanku." kata Suho lembut.

"Hikss... Saranghae... hyung..." kata Lay terisak.

"So.. would you be mine?" tanya Suho lembut.

"Hikss... I do..." Lay menangis.

"Uljimma." Suho mengusap air mata Lay.

"Saranghae... my stalker..."

Kemudian, wajah Suho mendekat ke wajah Lay. Tak memerlukan waktu, Suho sudah menghapus jarak di antara keduanya.

**END/TBC**

**SAENGIL CHUKKAEHAMNIDA! SAENGIL CHUKKAEHAMNIDA! SUHO-HYUNG BIAS GUE SEMOGA MAKIN KECE DAN SAYANG SAMA LAY YAA *ditabok* ini adalah FF paling gaje yang pernah saya bikin. Semoga suka ya~**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
